x_filesfandomcom-20200223-history
Broken World
| }} /Credits|Credits}} /Gallery|Gallery}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} "Broken World" is the twentieth episode of the first season of Millennium. Synopsis Frank tries to catch a psychosexual killer of horses. Summary In Bowman, North Dakota, a stable-hand named Sally Dumont (Ingrid Kavelaars) is attacked and left unconscious after she finds a horse has been murdered in its stall. Private investigation organization the Millennium Group send offender profiler Frank Black (Lance Henriksen) to investigate, as twenty-one horses have been killed in the same manner over the past two years in the area. Black believes the culprit is in the early stages of developing into a sexually motivated serial killer. Investigating the stables, the word "help" is found written in human blood, while semen is found near where the horse was killed. Black concludes the killer is struggling with the new feelings of having attacked a person and not an animal. The killer—Willi Borgsen (Van Quattro)—is next seen attacking pigs in a trailer using a cattle prod. Borgsen is accosted by the pigs' owner, and responds by turning the cattle prod on him. The victim's body is later found in a nearby thicket. Black examines the scene, determining from the bootprints and evidence of the cattle prod being used that the killer works in a slaughterhouse. Another human victim is later found on a farm, alongside another dead horse. The phrase "thank you" is daubed on a nearby wall. The North Dakota police set up an anonymous phone number to appeal for information, which Borgsen uses to taunt Black by describing the pleasure he derives from killing. Black consults with a veterinarian, Claudia Vaughan (Jo Anderson), about the case, and learns that the area is home to a Premarin farm—estrogen for pharmaceutical use is derived from the urine of mares which are kept pregnant, their foals killed for meat to be exported. Black feels the killer may have been raised on one of these farms. Borgsen contacts Black again, confessing that his latest killing has not satisfied him. Black warns that his urges will only grow, and will never be satisfied again. When Borgsen hangs up, Black deduces that Vaughan is to be the next victim. Black, fellow Group member Peter Watts (Terry O'Quinn) and Sheriff Falkner (John Dennis Johnston) track the kidnapped Vaughan to an equine slaughterhouse. Falkner is attacked and incapacitated by Borgsen as Black locates a still-living Vaughan, who has been hung by her jacket from a meat hook. Black is then confronted by Borgsen, who knocks him down with the cattle prod. Borgsen is about to kill Black with a captive bolt pistol, but is trampled to death by several escaped horses. Background Information Cast and Characters *Donnelly Rhodes (Peter Dumont) previously played Jim Parker in The X-Files episode "Shapes" and General Francis in "Musings of a Cigarette Smoking Man". *J.B. Bivens (First Deputy) previously played Truck Driver in The X-Files episode "Pilot" and Sharpshooter in "End Game". *Gillian Carfra (Mary Ann) previously played Christine Ranford in The X-Files episode "Tooms". Cast Main Cast *Lance Henriksen as Frank Black *Megan Gallagher as Catherine Black *Terry O'Quinn as Peter Watts Guest Starring *Jo Anderson as Claudia Vaughn *Van Quattro as Willi Borgsen *John Dennis Johnston as Sheriff Falkner *Donnelly Rhodes as Peter Dumont Co-Starring *Ingrid Kavelaars as Sally Dumont *P. Adrien Dorval as Fatso *Michael Tayles as Deputy Billy Maxwell *J.B. Bivens as First Deputy Uncredited *Tom Bougers as Tom *Clayton Watmough as Sheriff (stunt double) *Gillian Carfra as Mary Ann References SEMICOLON-SEPARATED LIST OF ITEMS/LOCATIONS REFERENCED IN EPISODE (BUT NOT LINKED TO IF ALREADY LINKED IN SUMMARY OR GUEST STARS SECTIONS) Category:Millennium episodes =Episode Navigation=